Pertanyaan Saitama
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai Saitama yang penasaran dengan kisah cinta seorang Genos. Warning: Hint Saitama x Genos, Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Pertanyaan Saitama**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Hint Saitama x Genos**

 **Warning: Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: One Punch Man milik ONE dan Murata Yuusuke**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Siang itu seperti biasa. Mereka berdua berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yang satu sibuk membaca majalah sambil terlentang santai dan yang satunya lagi sibuk memperhatikan orang di hadapannya. Saitama dan Genos, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Saitama sebenarnya agak risih diperhatikan terus tanpa henti, tapi tak apalah dia sudah sedikit kebal dengan tingkah antik 'muridnya' itu.

"Genos...aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu."

Saitama melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacanya. Tumben sekali ia membeli majalah demikian. _Cover_ -nya saja sudah menjelaskan itu bukan untuk kalangan pria dewasa. Fashion, kosmetik, aksesoris, gosip—tentulah itu isi majalah wanita. Mungkin ia hanya sekedar ingin mencari suasana baru. Bosan juga kalau terus-terusan membaca _manga_. Bisa saja di dalam majalah itu terdapat trik dan tips penumbuh rambut kepala. Lumayan kan.

"Silahkan saja _sensei_. Tidak usah sungkan," Genos berkata mantap, duduknya sengaja dibuat setegap mungkin.

Saitama kini merubah posisinya. Duduk bersila sambil berhadapan dengan Genos. Ekspresinya masih sama, malas seperti biasanya. Hanya saja suasana yang sepi membuat situasi berubah serius. Seakan yang ingin ditanyakan adalah hal yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

"Genos..."

"Ya _sensei_?"

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Hening.

Genos tak langsung menjawab. Jujur saja ia tak begitu tau harus menjawab apa. Jatuh cinta? Selain ibunya, tak ada lagi wanita yang spesial di hatinya. Lagipula saat ini Genos terlalu sibuk dengan balas dendam. Tak ada waktu memikirkan soal wanita idaman.

"...Untuk saat ini, tidak."

Tidak? Saitama mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dari sekian banyak _fans_ yang ia punya, apakah tak ada satu pun yang memikat hatinya? Tak adakah getaran manis saat berdekatan dengan mereka? Jangan bilang Genos homo—tidak sepertinya bukan itu alasannya. Genos juga tak pernah bereaksi berlebihan ketika melihat lelaki telanjang.

"Tidak sama sekali? Masa?"

Kalau sudah penasaran, Saitama menjadi agak memaksa. Genos pun mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya _sensei_ -nya itu kepo dengan urusan pribadinya. Biasanya juga cuek dan terkadang seakan tak mengubris keberadaannya. Genos mulai menganalisis keadaan.

"Kenapa _sensei_ penasaran sekali?" ucap Genos sambil menatap mata Saitama lekat-lekat.

Yang ditatap cuma garuk-garuk kepala. Kemudian mengangkat majalah di tangan, seakan memberitahukan alasannya. "Aku baca di majalah ini, katanya di usiamu itu seharusnya sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu?"

Saitama kembali terlentang. "Kalau kau tidak merasakan namanya jatuh cinta, itu artinya kau tidak normal."

"Aku memang tidak normal _sensei_ , aku kan _cyborg_."

 **Bukan itu maksudku!** Inginnya sih Saitama meneriakan hal tersebut. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Kalau berlanjut bisa-bisa makin panjang urusannya. Genos suka sekali mengemukakan pendapat panjang lebar. Otak Saitama bisa pusing kalau harus mencerna semuanya.

Sudahlah.

Saitama memilih kembali melanjutkan baca, menghiraukan Genos yang terlihat tak puas dengan balasan diam dari Saitama. Mulutnya sempat sebentar terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Habis—Genos tak ingin membuat Saitama kesal.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, keduanya masih saja tak saling mengobrol. Keduanya enggan memulai lebih dulu. Begitu hening. Saitama memilih untuk melirik. Dan pas sekali, mata keduanya malah saling bertemu. Mau buang muka kesannya seperti seorang gadis sedang ketahuan memperhatikan gebetan. Jadinya malah kini keduanya seakan dalam kontes tatap-menatap.

Saitama mengerang.

"Kau mau sampai kapan menatapku?"

Genos berkedip polos, "Apa aku membuat _sensei_ tidak nyaman?"

Mendesah lelah, Saitama memilih untuk mengalah. Daripada meributkan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. Ah—Saitama kembali penasaran dengan hal tadi. Kalau tidak salah, di dalam salah satu artikel di majalah, ada beberapa tanda yang menjelaskan keadaan orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau ia coba saja hal itu pada Genos. Mungkin membuahkan sesuatu.

"Genos kau tau tidak tanda-tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Genos menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tau."

"Biar aku beritahu." Saitama berkata seolah-olah ia ahli di bidang percintaan. Padahal ia juga sama-sama awam dalam hal seperti ini. Terakhir pacaran saja dia lupa kapan tepatnya. "Yang pertama, kau selalu memikirkannya."

"-Nya?"

"Orang yang kau suka—kau anggap penting dan berharga dalam hidupmu."

Genos mengangguk polos, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah memikirkan hal demikian. Hm—sepertinya tak ada. Saat ini hanya ada Saitama dipikirannya. Apa itu masuk hitungan? Habis mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang sangat dekat dengannya saat ini hanyalah Saitama dan profesor. Dan tak mungkin juga Genos memikirkan profesornya. Orang itu memang penting tapi dalam artian keluarga.

"Hm...ada."

"Hooo, lalu-lalu apakah kau selalu senang setiap kali kau berbicara dengannya?"

Genos kembali mengingat. Apakah ia senang saat Saitama mengajaknya berbicara? Tentu saja senang. Saitama adalah gurunya, wajar bukan kalau Genos merasa senang?

"Ya."

Saitama mengangguk puas, "Apa kau selalu berdebar-debar jika berdekatan dengannya? Atau saat dia menatapmu dan memujimu?"

Apakah ia berdebar-debar jika Saitama berada pada jarak dekat dengannya? Ya—Genos rasa begitu. Orang terhebat—sekaligus idola baginya—berada di sampingnya jelas saja ia akan berdebar. Apalagi kalau Saitama sampai memuji segala hal yang ia lakukan. Genos merasa berguna sebagai muridnya.

"Ya—"

"NAH—itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu Genos!"

Kedipan polos Genos lakukan, kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan. Jatuh cinta? Perasaan yang ia rasakan itu jatuh cinta? Selama ini Genos pikir itu perasaan kagum. Dan memang laki-laki dengan laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta ya? Genos baru tau hal itu.

"Jadi seperti itu?"

"Iya begitu, jadi siapa yang kau maksud itu Genos? Ayolah beri tau aku."

"Err—" Genos menatap Saitama, senyuman kikuk ia berikan. "itu—Saitama- _sensei_..."

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
